


Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak sucks, i love them plz, i will die on the reddie hill, i would die for them, really just a mrs kaspbrak hate page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go'? Eddie Kaspbrak knows the answer to that one: Canada, apparently.-When Eddie Kaspbrak reveals to the Losers that his mother is planning to ship their life off to Canada the moment school is out, the last thing he expects it to receive a love declaration from one Richie Tozier. He can't say he minds, though."Fuck that, you aren't leaving after telling me about these feelings that you have just because you think I don't reciprocate."-aka @cxsmictragedy 's oneshot contest that I am dreading fitting into an Instagram post
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cxsmictragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmictragedy/gifts).



"Whoa whoa, Eds, back up. Mrs. K wants to do what now?" 

"Don't call me that," Eddie bit back, "and you heard me exactly right the first time I said it, Richie." 

The Losers all sat in the clubhouse, alone and all together as a group for the first time in weeks. Richie had expected anything but Eddie's announcement of moving out for their first get-together in so long, but it appeared that the boy was full of surprises. The pair were squished together on a hammock, as usual, but Richie had quite literally fallen out when Eddie sprung the news on them. 

"Wuh— Wuh— Where are you going?" Bill asked, and Richie could only stare in amazement at how calm their friend appeared. Then again, the tremble in his voice was unmistakable. Just like Richie, he'd already started missing Eddie, even if he was right beside them. 

"Mom wants to go to Canada." Eddie said, "She says the air there is cleaner, better for my asthma." 

"You don't have asthma?" Ben cut in, and Eddie just shrugged. 

"I know that, and so does she. Try telling her though, and I can guarantee you from personal experience that it won't work. The more I mention it, the keener she is on leaving as soon as possible. I barely managed to convinced her to wait until I graduate as it is." 

"Okay, so that's still nearly a year!" Beverly offered. "We can do loads until then." 

"Except it's Senior Year, we'll all be busy with homework and school and college applications or whatever." Eddie said, obviously deflated.

"I'm sure we'll still have time." Beverly stated, smiling at Eddie and reaching over to squeeze shoulder. "I'm positive, actually."

•·················•·················•

Beverly was wrong, because they ended up barely having any time.

"Shit, Bevvie, what am I supposed to do?" Richie asked, groaning in frustration, throwing his head back. The pair sat beneath the bleachers, like they generally did, except this time Beverly hadn't brought along a pack of cigarettes and Bill and Mike weren't there (Eddie and Stan weren't there either, but they never came anyways as it was, because Stan was insistent on never skipping class, and Eddie "Would rather not get sick and die, thanks.")

Beverly laughed, tilting her head to look at Richie, and then let a wild grin spread on her face. "What you should do is stop overreacting, Rich, the kid's in love with you, get over it and ask him out or do something cheesy and romantic. It's Eddie, you know he'll love whatever you end up doing for you declaration of love."

"He won't," Richie whined, "he's Eddie, he'll find something wrong with everything. Besides, he's leaving soon, I don't want whatever time we have left to be awkward, especially if our friendship going to shit will affect all of you guys too."

The familiar sound of the school ringing sounded out, signaling the end of the school day. Soon enough, students began flooding out, all while Richie and Bev watched from afar. They caught sight of the other Losers heading in their direction, and Bev turned to her friend. "Should I drag the others away for the two of you to have your moment, then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Richie stated, before getting up and walking over to their friends. Upon turning his focus on Eddie, the taller boy grinned. "Spaghetti! Isn't your frail little body getting tired from carrying all those books?"

When Richie swung an arm around his shoulders, Eddie scrunched his nose up.

"Fuck you, Richie." He said, but made no effort to escape Richie's grasp.

"That's your mom's thing, Eds, but I suppose that if you really want me to..." Richie trailed off, and shortly after got hit over the head by Eddie. He didn't miss the way that Beverly smiled at them and rolled her eyes, though.

"Are the two of you done yet?" Stan cut in. "My parents wants me home for dinner, I'd rather not spend the entire time until then watching you bicker like and old married couple, thanks."

"He talks about my mom so much, you'd think they were the old married couple." Eddie deadpanned, and Richie grinned.

The Losers all managed to fit themselves into Bill's compact car, and as tight as it ended up being, they figured they'd survive the ten minute drive to the Barrens.

They hardly spent any time at the Clubhouse (or as a group at all) anymore; they were all busy with school, and when they weren't, all of them were either involved in extracurriculars and clubs, or were balancing part-time jobs with their daily lives. It was rare that they all got together anymore, and all of them had began finding new friendship groups, anyways.

Stan, who Richie had once been the closest of anyone to, was no longer the most frequently dialed number in his phone; that spot was now occupied by Bev. Stan was now almost always doing something with Ben instead, but Richie couldn't say he was surprised, though it was for all the wrong reasons; naturally, some deep, self-loathing part of Richie had decided that Stan moving on needed to have meant that he had gotten tired of his once-best friend. Bill and Mike had both made the football team in their Freshman Year, which meant that it now preoccupied them constantly.

And then there was Eddie, who had lately seemed to occupy every thought of Richie's.

He spent time with Stan and Ben, but had somehow been the best at finding new friends outside of the Losers. And yet, that didn't change the fact that he was always at their monthly sleepovers, and the first to volunteer to help with anything his friends needed. Richie really wished that 'help' included 'helping him get over his stupid childhood-but-now-extremely-serious crush'.

"Richie, move over, you're squishing me." Richie looked down, smiling at Eddie. "Don't just sit there smiling like an idiot, get off."

"Your idiot, Eds." Richie said, but he obliged nonetheless, scooting towards Stan in the tight backseat of Bill's car.

"Still an idiot," Eddie replied plainly, "and don't call me that."

Richie couldn't help but feel unbelievably stupid as they drove to the Barrens and all he could focus on was the fact that Eddie was still completely pressed up against him because, 'get yourself together, Rich, it's not a big deal, we always do this. This is normal, I'm pressed up against Stan just as much, and I shouldn't be making this much more of a deal out of Eddie'.

The rest of the day was about the same as usual: they sat in the clubhouse (which was definitely not built to fit seven grown teenagers), and Richie shared the hammock with Eddie (which they had barely both fit in as thirteen year-olds in the first place, but still insisted on squeezing into together), which meant that he could barely focus on the conversations the Losers had at any given time.

"You guys, I've gotta go." Stan said finally, glancing at his watch. "If I don't get home, I'm dead. We were supposed to have dinner two hours ago, this is why you're all a terrible influence."

"I should get going too, actually." Bill said before getting up. "Does anyone need a ride back?"

A few of them agreed, and Richie was relieved when Eddie didn't. Ben remained as well, but Bev took one look at the three of them and quickly tugged him up. "Come on, Ben, I have something really cool to show you."

"What?" Ben questioned.

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out." She said, winking at Richie. "Come on, you guys, lets go."

Just like that, only Richie and Eddie remained in the Clubhouse.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked finally. "Why was Bev winking like the two of you are making plans to murder me in my sleep tonight?"

"Those are secrets that shall not be spoken, Eduardo." Richie mused. "You know that we'd never murder you, we like you too much."

"So are the two of you, like, together?" Eddie asked suddenly.

"What, me and Miss Marsh? Come on, Spaghetti, you know that Mrs. K is the only one for me." Richie mused, and Eddie smiled the tiniest bit before smacking his arm.

"Beep beep, Trashmouth."

"No, shit, just ask your mom, she knows all about me and my trash-level dirty mouth."

"You're still not being funny, Richie."

"You know who never has a problem with my talking? Mrs. K, though we never really get around to much talking when we're together anyways—"

"Richie."

"You jealous, Eds? Don't worry, you're still my favorite Spaghetti, even if your mom's—"

"Richie, what's going on?" Eddie cut in finally. "You're being weird, and so was Bev earlier, which means that the two of you probably know something that I don't, and you're trying to hide it. If anything, I just want to know more now, so could you spit it out already?"

"Ah, Eddie my love, if only it was so simple." Richie stated, making himself sound much more dramatic than necessary.

"Richie, come on. If it's something really personal, then okay, I get it, but Bev was making it out to be some big thing that I should know about." Eddie pushed.

"Of course, my dear Miss Marsh, the wingwoman I never asked for." Richie lamented, and Eddie sat confused for a moment before his eyebrows shot up.

"Wingwoman? Why would need a... oh."

"Welp, there you go, cat's out of that bag. I'm a big homo, Eddie Bear, and I'm in big gay love with you, and Bev keeps bullying me about not telling you so here you go. Have fun dealing with that next time we get dragged down here again." Richie got up, disregarding the look of confusion on Eddie's face. "In case we don't talk after today, which, by the way, totally understandable, remember me when you move to Antarctica."

"Canada." Eddie correct quietly, his eyes still trained on where Richie had been sitting earlier as he remained unmoving from his position in the hammock, even when his friend was already pushing open the clubhouse roof. "I'm going to Canada, not Antarctica."

"Shit, Eds, same thing. Sayonara, my dear little friend, may we meet again in another life." Richie began climbing out of the clubhouse then, only to turn around when his wrist was grabbed by Eddie. "Time to let me go, Eddie my love, wouldn't want you to suffer through another six months of awkward interaction when you could be hanging out with the other guys. I'll be alright, no need to feel guilty."

"What are you even— **Fuck that, you aren't leaving after telling me about these feelings that you have just because you think I don't reciprocate.** "

"I think English class failed you, Eduardo, because that sentence would imply that you do reciprocate." Richie replied plainly, and Eddie actually groaned in frustration.

"That was the point, you fucking asshole." 

Then Eddie grabbed Richie's collar and pulled him in until their noses were just about touching (which wasn't that difficult, seeing as Richie was practically crouching anyways, since the clubhouse had been make for much younger and much shorter thirteen year-old versions of themselves) and Richie could feel his shuddering breath on his lips. "You had to wait with this until right before I left, yeah?"

Before Richie could come up with a clever reply, he was being kissed, and of course he was kissing back right away because it was Eddie, and he had long learned that he was hopelessly in love with Eddie. And holy shit, Eddie was a good kisser, which meant that Richie suddenly found himself wondering if he had experience and had chosen to not tell the Losers.

He couldn't dwell on it for much longer, because Eddie pulled away. Richie let a small noise of protest leave his mouth, and Eddie froze for moment before doubling over with laughter. "Holy shit, Tozier, tell me you didn't just whimper at me!"

"If you think that was a whimper, you should listen in next time I come over to see your mom."

"Oh, no, you are not bringing my mother into this, please." He hid his reddening face in his hands, "Oh, God, she'd probably start screaming about how you just gave me AIDS if she was here."

"I'm pretty sure you can't get AIDS from one kiss, Eds." Richie offered, though his face was equally red (not so much because he was thinking of Sonia Kaspbrak, but because he had still yet to recover from he fact that he had hissed Eddie, and thought he probably wouldn't for the rest of his life).

"I know that, dickhead, but this is the same woman that's making move nearly halfway across the world for my non-existent asthma." Eddie groaned, and Richie smiled.

"You'll be an adult by the time we graduate, just don't go with her." He suggested, and Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"You're suggesting that I stay to rot in Derry instead of going to feast on snow and maple syrup?" He questioned.

"No, no, by all means, get the fuck out of Derry, but maybe not so far away?" Richie suggested, and knowing entirely well that he had already tried his luck with Eddie once he added, as an afterthought: "How about New York? That's where I'm going, and I know you got an offer from that NYU Medical thing because you really weren't slick about all those applications you sent out to places all over America."

Eddie's face remained serious. "Richie, we just kissed, like, once, and suddenly you're making plans to run away together?"

"Again, I've seen the college applications. If you don't want to go, that's fine, but if you were going to do it or at least were considering it... well, who better suited that your best friend?"

"Oh, so scrap the declarations of love then, we're best friends running away together now? Total bro thing, yeah? We'll forget our lives and go live together in New York, just guys being dudes?" Eddie asked, though the corners of his mouth were beginning to turn up.

"It's not like we won't tell the others, Stan would probably drop dead if we disappeared." Richie snorted, "But after that, yeah, just two bros living together in New York and making out sometimes, or all the time. Whenever you want, really, and we can probably start getting rid of the 'b' in our bromance if you want, too. You're a great kisser, by the way, just thought you should know."

"And you're sloppy as fuck," Eddie replied, "you might need more practice."

He leaned up to kiss Richie again, and when they separated, the taller boy was grinning wildly. "Is that a yes I hear, Spaghetti?"

"This is why mom said you were a terrible influence." Eddie joked. "Oh, fuck it. New York it is."


End file.
